


Brewing Love

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-10 06:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19496008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Gojyo is just a man who moved to New York City for a fresh start and begins working at a local coffee shop. Hakkai is just a man who likes to get the same drink every morning on his way to work.Coffee Shop Au. Hakkai/Gojyo main focus and pairing with side Sanzo/Goku





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! -waves- I know this isn't a long chapter to be starting off on or really exciting even, but it got the story going so I'm happy with that! But I have much in mind for this fic so I'm happy to be working on it!
> 
> So enjoy~!
> 
> Link to my Tumble Below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

A tall man with Red hair and Red eyes was currently on his way to his new job. The man who went by the name of Gojyo had recently moved to New York city and had managed to snag a job at one of the local coffee shops. Working at Starbucks for the past six years had really given him an advantage!

Wearing his new uniform which was dark blue shirt with a green coffee mug on the front that said 'Brewing Delights' his pants were black and Gojyo also wore an apron which was blue.

As the man made his way to the shop he took the keys he had been given by his boss last week after he had complected his training. Gojyo would be opening the shop in the morning at six and work until four in the evening.

Finally reaching Brewing Delights, Gojyo took the key and unlocked the door, then walked in and flipped the closed sign to open. Thankfully since everything for the coffee was taken care of at night for the day ahead, all Gojyo had to do now was wait for customers to arrive!

As he lightly tapped his fingers on the counter before him, Gojyo heard the door open and looked up to see a shorter man in a business suit and grey pants. He had short dark brown hair and green eyes. He also wore glasses.

"Good morning." The man said with a smile.

"Good morning." Gojyo replied with a smile of his own. "You must be new here, huh?" The man asked.

"Uh... Yeah. I started working here last week and this is actually my first day without training." Gojyo nodded. "Ah! It's no wonder I haven't met you before. I was out of the city on a business trip last week so I wasn't here. I come by every morning for a coffee on my way to work." The man explained.

"Well then what can I get you?" Gojyo asked.

"I'll take a large Vanilla Cappuccino with four sugars."

"Coming right up." Gojyo nodded, as he got to work on the man's drink. After he was finished he placed the coffee on the counter and was about to ask for the money when he noticed the man was holding out the exact amount he was going to ask for.

"I get the same drink every morning."

"Not an adventurous time are we?" Gojyo snickered, as he took the cash. "Not really. My name's Hakkai by the way."

"Well it's night to meet you, Hakkai. I'm Gojyo." The Redhead responded. "What a lovely name! Are you from around here?" Hakkaki said. "Uh... No. I recently moved from Chicago." Gojyo answered.

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet ya! I have to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Hakkai nodded, as he picked his drink up and left.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Gojyo replied, watching Hakkai leave the coffee shop. As the day went on the shop got busy as the other workers came in, but no matter what for some weird reason Gojyo couldn't get Hakkai out of his head...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo can't get Hakkai off of his mind and when the man asks him a question that makes Gojyo very happy he cannot wait to see where this may lead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~! -waves- What's up? I had planned on updated a few days ago, however my laptop which was very old burned out and so I had to get a new one.
> 
> I love it a lot! It's working well and for the money I paid I'd say it was worth it!
> 
> So yeah not much else to say here! Other then I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> -Link to my Tumblr below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

It was weird. Gojyo was sure of that. Who kept on thinking about someone they just met all day during work and even afterwards when finally back home?

Gojyo knew he was gay he had come out to his family a long time ago who had opened their arms with love and support. And despite the fact that Gojyo thought Hakkai was sexy he felt that thinking about the man like this wasn't okay.

The redhead sighed as he finished his dinner and clicked through the TV channels, trying to figure out what he should watch that night. Finally settling on the news, Gojyo picked his phone up and began to message his mom and dad to say hi and ask of their day was.

Growing up, Gojyo had always been close to his parents and was happy about that. It made him feel better in times of stress or feeling sad. Gojyo had also been keeping in touch with a few friends too. He had already made plans to visit them when he went to see his parents for the holidays.

After an hour or so of messaging his parents, Gojyo got ready to go to bed since it was getting late.

And much to Gojyo's surprise he ended up falling asleep much more easily than he expected to.

* * *

The next morning Gojyo stood behind the counter at work waiting for Hakkai to come in. When the door opened a few minutes late he saw the man who had been on his mind since he had first seen him. "Good morning, Gojyo." Hakkai greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Hakkai. Ready to order your drink?" Gojyo replied, with a friend.

"Yes I am! Do you remember it or shall I go over the order again?" Hakkai responded. "A large Vanilla Cappuccino with four sugars?" Gojyo asked. "Yes! Wow you surely learned that quick!" Hakkai nodded.

"Yeah well I've been doing this job for a long time so good memory is just a habit of mine now." Gojyo said as he began to make the coffee drink.

"Well good memory is always a nice to have." Hakkai replied, as he took out the money for his drink. "Yep." Gojyo responded as he put the coffee on the counter and took the cash. "Oh also! Before I go I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out? And meet my friends? After all you are new in town and so I figured you'd like some company." Hakkai said.

"Gojyo felt his heart skip a beat for a second before answering. "I'd love to! When would you like to hang out?" Gojyo asked.

"Well I'm off on the weekends! Are you?" Hakkai replied. "I am. How's Friday evening after I get off of work?" Gojyo responded. "That sounds wonderful! Here take my number!" Hakkai nodded, taking his phone out.

The redhead got his own phone out and added Hakkai to his contacts a moment later. "There we go! We can make plans this week of what we will do! And I will see you tomorrow! Have a great day, Gojyo!" Hakkai said, as he took his coffee and left.

"Have a great day as well!" Gojyo responded, feeling as if his face was now as read as his hair and eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo finally meets Hakkai's friends and when the question is brought up of why Gojyo really moved to New York he finally talks about what had happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~! -waves- So Here's a new chapter! Longest one so far! Yay! So enjoy and feel free to comment! Tumblr link below.

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Gojyo got home that evening and made himself some dinner. Afterwards as he began to eat at the table he texted Hakkai about making plans for Friday.

Gojyo : Hey it's me, Gojyo! How do you feel about meeting up at six Friday night?

Hakkai: Hello, Gojyo! It's great to hear from you! Yes six would work! Do you like going out to eat? My friends and I could get ya from your place and we could all drive together to get dinner!"

Gojyo: "That sounds wonderful! My address is 478 East Garden Street Apartment building 3 Apartment 8."

Hakkai: "Alright Gojyo sounds like a plan! See you tomorrow morning and looking forward to hanging out on Friday!"

Gojyo smiled at the message and then put his phone down as he put some TV on.

As the week went on by Hakkai got in contact with his friends about the dinner plans who agreed to them right away. And when Friday evening came around and Gojyo got off work he went home, took a shower and got dressed in a nice outfit. A blue short sleeved shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans and brown shoes. Afterwards he waited until it was around six and soon enough a knock was heard at the door.

When Gojyo opened the door he saw Hakkai dressed in a nice shirt with grey pants and black shoes. His other friends were also there. A blonde man wore a black shirt with jeans with grey shoes as the other male wore a white shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"Hello there, Gojyo~! Good evening." Hakkai greeted. "Good evening, Hakkai." Gojyo responded with a nod and smile.

"Hi there~! I'm Goku!" Said the smallest male of the bunch. He had short brown hair and golden eyes.

"Hi it's nice to meet ya!" Gojyo replied. "I'm Sanzo." The redhead looked to the short blonde haired male with violet eyes and gave him a grin before replying: "Glad to meet you, Sanzo!"

"Now that we've all been introduced, why don't we head out? Gojyo, since you're the new friend of our group why don't you pick the place?" Hakkai said.

"Uh... What's in everyone's price range?" Gojyo asked. "The three of us can afford pretty much any place in the city." Sanzo replied.

"Olive Garden then?" Gojyo asked. "Sure sounds perfect." Hakkai nodded. "Yay!" Goku cheered. "What the heck do they all do for a living where they can afford pretty much any place in the whole damn city of New York!?" Gojyo thought to himself, as he left with his new friends.

* * *

Once the group arrived at Olive Garden were seated, and ordered their meals Sanzo spoke up. "So, Gojyo I hear you've been working in the coffee making business for a long time."

"Yeah! I enjoy it. Not the highest paying job out there, but I've built up a lot through the years in savings so I'm pretty well off." Gojyo responded.

"Well it's not about ranks or anything like that. It's what makes you happy." Sanzo responded. "I only have a lot of money because the job I've been at has promoted me this last year. I work at a bank."

"That's so nice! What about you, Goku?" Gojyo said, looking at the brown haired man. "I work as a news anchor in the mornings with Hakkai!" Goku replied.

"Wait you what!?" Gojyo gaped. Hakkai chuckled and nodded as he spoke up. "Yes we both do news. That's how we met. At work." Hakkai explained.

"That's really cool!" Gojyo said. "Thanks. So Gojyo, if you don't mind me asking... Why'd you move to New York? I mean needing a fresh start is good and all, but a place with no friends or family to go to..." Hakkai muttered.

"I-I... I uh... Don't know if you all want to hear this so early on... The reason isn't happy." Gojyo mumbled. "It's alright. You can talk to us. We're you're friends." Goku said with a smile. Even Sanzo smiled with a nod as Hakkai looked at Gojyo, wondering what the redhead would say.

Gojyo took a deep breath and took all the courage he had to tell his new friends what had happened.

"Okay well... Back when I lived in Chicago I was in a relationship and everything was going just fine until one night when I was over at my boyfriend's house and he wanted to have sex. I still wasn't ready... but he forced himself on me... It didn't even feel like love during the whole thing... It felt gross and as I tried to tell him to stop he just kept laughing and kept... Kept fucking me. Afterwards he promised me to never tell anyone what had happened. I agreed because I was so scared, but when I got home I told my parents. They reported him to the police and after a long trial in court he was found guilty of rape and is in prison... Even after that I still didn't feel safe enough to stay in Chicago... So I moved here."

"That asshole!" Sanzo suddenly snapped. "How dare he do that to you!? You are so nice! I can already tell! And... and He went and did THAT!?"

"Sanzo, please calm down. We're in public." Hakkai replied, catching the eyes of some of the people looking their way.

"Sorry..." Sanzo mumbled. "Anyway... How are you doing with all of this? Have you been to a therapist?" Goku asked.

"On and off. I wasn't always feeling like I could leave the house much after what had happened. I went to work everyday, but my parents would drop me off and pick me up. And in between those times they'd be busy working so I only went to therapy when they could give me a ride..." Gojyo explained.

"Are you still... You know effected by it?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes... I honestly think I need to go back to therapy. I just have been settling in and started my new job recently..." Gojyo nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Gojyo." Hakkai said. "Want some help finding a therapist?" "No that's okay. I can find one. Just need to buckle down and do it." Gojyo responded.

"Alright. Just let us know if you need anything though." Goku added in. "Thanks. I will." Gojyo replied as the group's food was brought out.

After a nice dinner that included much more positive talk Gojyo left the restaurant with his friends and headed back to his apartment. "You gonna be okay?" Sanzo asked, as they reached Gojyo's apartment door. "Yeah. I feel safer already being in a different city. I'm not afraid of walking places and I am on anti-anxiety medication too..." Gojyo nodded.

"Okay just making sure." Sanzo replied. "You want us to stay?" Goku asked. "Nah you don't have to." Gojyo said. "I'll probably be heading to bed soon anyway."

"Alright. Goodnight, Gojyo!" Goku nodded as he waved while walking off with Sanzo. Hakkai however had not moved from his place in front of Gojyo's door. "You sure you're alright?" Hakkai questioned. "Yeah. Just tired." Gojyo said. "Okay, goodnight, Gojyo." Hakkai replied, as he went to catch up with the others. "Goodnight, Hakkai." Gojyo responded, staring at the man for a second before he unlocked the door and went on in to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakkai invites Gojyo to spend the day with him which Gojyo is very happy about! Through out the day the two learn new things about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~! -waves- Finally a new update! Sorry for the delay- Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and feel free to comment!
> 
> Link to my Tumblr below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

NO! PLEASE! STOP IT! "

"Why would I stop? I'm having so much fun right now!"

* * *

Gojyo quickly sat up in bed as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. He took a few deep breaths which helped to calm himself down.

"It's alright... It was just a bad dream... It wasn't real... I'm safe. I'm safe." Gojyo told himself as he looked over to the clock on his night stand. It was only two in the morning. Sighing, the Redhead laid back down and tried to think of good things so he could get back to sleep.

Gojyo thought about his parents, his new friends... Hakkai and slowly felt himself relaxing enough to where he was falling asleep again.

The next morning Gojyo woke up at seven and went out to the kitchen to make himself was coffee. He then cooked himself some scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast.

As he ate and enjoyed his coffee Gojyo heard his phone go off. When the Redhead picked it up he saw that it was a text from Hakkai.

Hakkai: "Hey, Gojyo. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Just the two of us?"

"Gojyo: "Hey, Hakkai! Yeah that sounds very nice! Want to go out for lunch and then see what else we'd like to do afterwards?"

Hakkai: "Sounds fine by me. I'll pick ya up at eleven."

Gojyo: "Alright see ya then!"

After the little conversation with Hakkai, Gojyo finished his coffee and breakfast before getting into the shower and getting ready for the day.

Once Eleven o'clock rolled around Hakkai arrived at Gojyo's apartment. "Hello, Gojyo." Hakkai greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi, Hakkai." Gojyo replied, as he stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "Where would you like to go eat?" Gojyo asked. "Hmm... Well there is this really cute little diner not too far from there. Want to go there?" Hakkai responded.

"Yeah sounds great!" Gojyo nodded.

During the ride to the diner Gojyo and Hakkai talked about their families. Gojyo told Hakkai about how his parents were so hard working and loving that he honestly didn't know how he got that lucky to have such great parents.

Hakkai told Gojyo that he felt the same. His parents had always been hard workers as well and how they always made sure he was healthy and happy.

"Guess we both hit the jackpot when it comes to parents, huh?" Gojyo asked, when they arrived at the diner.

"We sure did." Hakkai said as they got out of his car and headed inside. Once inside the two men sat down at a table and a waiter brought them glasses of water and menus.

"So were you okay last night?" Hakkai suddenly asked. Gojyo who had been reading the menu looked up at the other man for a moment, before looking back down at the menu again. "For the most part. I had a bad dream about my ex. I was able to get back to sleep though." Gojyo answered.

"I'm so sorry, Gojyo. You didn't deserve what happened to you." Hakkai replied. "It's... It's what it is. I mean, I do need to get a new therapist and psychiatrist since I'm running slow on my anti-anxiety medication..." Gojyo mumbled.

"I'm gonna help you. I'll call a psychiatrist tomorrow morning." Hakkai said.

"You don't have to do that, Hakkai. I can handle it." Gojyo replied. "I want to help. While I find you a psychiatrist, You can focus on finding therapist tomorrow, okay?" Hakkai replied.

"Al-Alright. Thanks, Hakkai." Gojyo said with a smile. "No problem." Hakkai responded, smiling back.

Soon the two men ordered their food. Gojyo got a BLT and fries with a coke, while Hakkai ordered a burger and fries with orange juice.

Once they finished up their lunch, Gojyo and Hakkai decided to go for a walk around town as they talked about how much they both really loved New York. Hakkai had lived in the city all his life and could never imagine being anywhere else. Gojyo had loved the city since before he moved to it, He explained how he'd read about the city as he grew up. He had always really liked New York.

As the day started to come to an end and the sun was setting Hakkai walked with Gojyo back to the diner where they had left Hakkai's car for the day. The two then drove back to Gojyo's apartment building. Hakkai walked Gojyo up to his apartment and then spoke. "Thanks for spending time with me today, Gojyo." Hakkai said.

"No problem! Thanks for asking." Gojyo replied. Then Hakkai smiled at the Redhead before he asked a question. "So I noticed you're not one to hug people. Is it due to what happened?"

"Y-Yeah..." Gojyo mumbled. "I haven't even been able to let my parents give me hugs... It's like ever since what happened... If someone even tries to touch me I feel like running."

"Well if you're ever ready for hugs again let me know. I'm quite the master of good hugs." Hakkai responded.

Gojyo chuckled as he responded. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Well have a nice evening, Gojyo. I'll see you on Monday." Hakkai said, as he turned and walked away. "Yeah. See ya Monday." Gojyo nodded, as he went into his apartment and closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo has another hard night and though he tries to sleep he cannot and also cannot understand why Hakkai is so very kind for all he's doing to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! -waves- I know it's been a while. My laptop had some issues so I took to a repair shop to get fixed up and just got it back this evening. I am so happy to be writing again! 
> 
> So enjoy and the link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Gojyo had a hard time sleeping that night. When the Redhead went to bed he had had a nightmare and woke up about an hour later. Now it was three in the morning and Gojyo still wasn't able to sleep. He had made himself a cup of tea and was seated at the kitchen table. "What is wrong with me? I know trauma can take a while to get over, but it's been a little over a year now. I should be fine..." Gojyo mumbled, as he then took a sip of his tea.

* * *

When it was about eight in the morning Gojyo called a therapy office and found a therapist there that took his insurance so he scheduled an appointment at five pm for the week ahead on Thursday. After that was taken care of, Gojyo texted Hakkai letting him know.

Gojyo: I found a therapist. I have an appointment Thursday evening

Hakkai: That's wonderful, Gojyo! I've been looking up a few psychiatrists in the city and found a really good one. When do you want me to call and make an appointment for you?"

Gojyo: Wednesday evening? Five Pm?

Hakkai: Okay! I'll see if they have an opening at that time.

Gojyo then put his cell phone down and got up to take himself some coffee and cereal. As he was in the middle of pouring some coffee in a mug, Gojyo heard his phone ring. Gojyo raced to his phone and saw it was Hakkai that was calling and answered right away. "Hey, Hakkai everything okay?" Gojyo asked

"Hey, Gojyo! Yes! Great news! I got your appointment set up! They just said to bring your insurance card and a list of your medication when you come in." Hakkai replied.

"Thanks so much, Hakkai." Gojyo replied as he smiled a little.

"You're very welcome! You deserve to get better!"

"You're too good of a friend to be doing this..." Gojyo muttered. "I mean we haven't even known each other that long."

"It doesn't matter that we haven't known one another for a long time, Gojyo. I care about you. You've been through a lot. I just want to see you happy." Hakkai said.

Gojyo could feel his face heating up as he tried to think of a reply fast. "Well... Thank you." Was all Gojyo could mutter.

"Not a problem." Hakkai responded, as he heard Gojyo yawn over the phone. "Are you tired?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah... I didn't much at all last night... Only an hour really." Gojyo replied.

"Gojyo, go to bed." Hakkai said suddenly.

"W-What!? No I can't just go to sleep now! If I sleep the whole day away I won't be able to sleep tonight for work" Gojyo cried out.

"Just a few hours then, okay? Want me to come help out today?" Hakkai responded.

"Yeah... That would be nice." Gojyo nodded.

"Okay leave your apartment door unlocked I'll be there in about thirty minutes. Now please go get some rest." Hakkai replied.

"O-Okay... Thanks, Hakkai." Gojyo said.

"You're welcome, Gojyo." Hakkai responded, before hanging up the phone.

Gojyo then unlocked his apartment door and went to bed and found himself falling asleep very quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo starts to get help once again and finds the that one the first steps he has to take may be one of the hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all how's it going? Here's a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy and feel free to comment! Link to Tumblr below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Gojyo woke up by the sound of a familiar voice. "Gojyo, wake up."

As the Redhead opened his eyes and yawned he looked up to see Hakkai standing beside his bed and suddenly remembered the conversation he had had with his friend right before going back to bed.

"Hey what time is it?" Gojyo asked.

"It's noon. So you haven't been sleeping too long." Hakkai replied with a gentle smile. "Well thank you for coming over." Gojyo responded as he got out of bed and then led Hakkai out to the living room.

"No problem." Hakkai said. "Anything for a friend."

"Awww..." Gojyo mumbled, as he suddenly felt shy. "So are you hungry?" Hakkai questioned.

"Yeah, do you want to go get some food?" Gojyo responded.

"Actually, I'd like to cook for you. If you'd allow me to that is." Hakkai replied. "Oh sure! Go on ahead and make whatever you'd like!" Gojyo nodded.

"Great! Just sit down and relax. I'll get started on lunch." Hakkai said. Gojyo nodded and then realized he needed to take a shower. "I'm actually gonna shower. So I'll be back out soon." Gojyo added in.

"Okay!" Hakkai responded, as he looked around Gojyo's kitchen.

Then Gojyo went and took a shower and about ten minutes later when the Redhead walked back out into the living room in a clean outfit and feeling better from the shower smelled something delicious.

"Hey! Lunch will be done in about five minutes." Hakkai said.

"Great! I can set the table for us." Gojyo nodded, as he began to enter the kitchen, however Hakkai stood in his way. "Nope. I'm going to be doing all of us. I want to. Now go sit at the table." Hakkai responded.

The Redhead didn't know how and why he gave into Hakkai so easily, but he always found that he did. With a simple nod, Gojyo sat the kitchen table and looked as his phone. A few minutes later a plate of freshly made ramen with some eggs was placed down in front of him along with a glass of water and a napkin. "Here ya go." Hakkai said with a grin, as he went to get his plate and then joined Gojyo.

"T-Thank you so much." Gojyo replied, as he eagerly began to eat his lunch. "Something gave me a feeling you'd like the ramen with the eggs." Hakkai chuckled.

"Oh I can't eat it any other way!" Gojyo replied, before digging back in. Hakkai smiled at his friend as he began to eat his serving.

During lunch Gojyo talked to Hakkai about how he was happy to be moving forward with his therapy once more. "I am so glad, Gojyo. I'm sure it will help." Hakkai had said. "And I will be here to help see you through it all. As will Sanzo and Goku of course..."

For a moment Gojyo could have sworn he saw the other man blush for a moment.

"Well I do appreciate having you all as friends. I can tell you it's made me feel even better than when I first arrived." Gojyo replied.

"Well having friends does make a difference." Hakkai responded. "Yeah it sure does." Gojyo nodded. Then he and Hakkai smiled at each other for a few moment, before they went back to finishing their food.

* * *

Gojyo's appointment that Wednesday with his Psychiatrist had gone better than he could have ever expected. His psychiatrists refilled his medicine and the two talked for a bit since he was a patient so the doctor could get to know Gojyo better.

Then the next evening Gojyo found himself even more nervous as he was waiting to be called in to see his therapist. "I can do this. I know I can." Gojyo said to himself. Soon he was called by a man in a black suit and black pants. He had brown eyes and held a clipboard in his arms.

"It is nice to meet you, Gojyo I am Ryan. So I understand this is the first time in a while you've been to a therapist?" The other man said when the two were seated in his office.

"Yes." Gojyo replied. "I have been... Well avoiding it I guess." Gojyo replied. "Would you mind to tell me why? If you are not ready I understand. This first appointment forever if for me to get to know you at least a little, so I know where we need to go from here." Ryan said.

"It's alright I don't mind talking about it. So about a year ago or a little over a year I went through a lot of trauma... I was raped by my boyfriend and it messed me up so bad... He's in prison now for what he did... However even as the trail was going on and after he was put away I still didn't feel safe... I always had to have my parents bring me wherever I needed to go.

But I needed a fresh start to I moved here... Ever since I had planned on moving I got it in my head that maybe all I needed to get over what had happened to me was a change of scenery, and while that's definitely helped... I came to realize I am still traumatized from what happened, I am having nightmares I don't allow anyone not even my parents to hug me or touch me at all." Gojyo explained.

"I am so sorry for everything you've been through, Gojyo. I take it you have panic attacks and have anxiety issues?" Ryan replied, as he was writing on the papers on his clip board.

"Yes I do. I have PTSD." Gojyo responded. "Well I think what we should start working on is how to calm yourself calm when you have a panic attack or what you can do to help yourself after a nightmare. And as far as physical touch goes, tell me Gojyo do you have friends here?" Ryan said.

"Yes. I do." Gojyo nodded. "Okay, I would like you to start slow. Try to see how you react if you ask for a hug. I don't know if your friends know what you're dealing with, but if they're good friends you could perhaps explain what you're going through so they can help you get comfortable with touch." Ryan responded.

"They know yes. And they would help me with this for sure. They're amazing friends." Gojyo said. "I'm glad to hear that you have people in the city you can trust. That's good. I'd talk to them about this the next chance you get. Now when would you like to schedule your next appointment?" Ryan replied.

"Next Thursday at the same time as today?" Gojyo asked. "Yes we can do that." Ryan nodded. "Thank you for coming in, Gojyo."

With a simple nod and smile, Gojyo then thanked Ryan before departing the office and then headed on home, feeling nervous about this step that he had to take. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo sends his friends messages about how he needs to talk to them as soon as possible and when that happens, Gojyo must face a fear that's been haunting him for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~! -waves- Here is a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy and feel fee to comment! Link to my Tumblr below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Gojyo paced around his apartment as he waited for his friends to arrive. He had sent them all messages telling them he needed to talk about something as soon as possible, and to the redhead's surprise he had gotten a response that they'd all be coming over together in less than an hour, and that time was almost up.

Suddenly, Gojyo heard a knock at the door. He took a deep breath before walking over and opening it to see Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo standing before him. "Gojyo! Are you alright!?" Goku suddenly yelped with concern in his eyes.

"No..." Gojyo mumbled. "Now on in and sit down. I'll explain everything."

Then Goku led Sanzo and Hakkai into Gojyo's apartment and then the group all sat on the sofa. Gojyo kept his eyes on the floor as he began to speak. "So... I was talking with my therapist and I had brought up how I haven't wanted anyone touching me at all ever since I was raped... And uh... He suggested that I should slowly try to become comfortable with physical contact again... So that's why I wanted to talk with all of you... Maybe I could get comfortable again with touch if... If you guys are willing to help?"

"I don't see any reason why we can't help ya there!" Goku chirped, as Sanzo nodded in agreement. "I think that's a fine idea!" Hakkai added in.

"Great! But I'm not really sure how to start this... I mean my therapist said it would be good for me to do this, but I don't know if I can just jump into someone hugging me." Gojyo replied.

"That's alright! We could just start off slow. Gojyo, you trust us, right?" Hakkai responded. "Yes I do." Gojyo answered.

"Good. Now then why don't the three of us just take turns with just placing a hand on your shoulder or back?" Hakkai suggested.

"Uh sure..." Gojyo responded. "I'll go first." Sanzo said, as he got up from his spot on the sofa and walked on over to the Redhead. He leaned down and placed his left hand on one of Gojyo's shoulders, which made him flinch a bit at the contact, but he did not move nor try to get Sanzo to move his hand. "Hey, it's alright. I'm your friend." Sanzo said. Taking a few deep breaths, Gojyo found himself calming down a little as he looked up at Sanzo.

"Yeah you are." Gojyo replied, as he smiled at the blonde who gave him a gentle smile in return.

Then Sanzo moved back to his spot on the sofa and Goku got up next. The brown haired man smiled at Gojyo and gently placed his right hand on Gojyo's other shoulder and while the Redhead flinched in response he did not do so as much as before. Goku gave Gojyo a smile as he left his hand placed on his friend's shoulder for a few more moment before going back to his spot.

Then finally it was Hakkai's turn who was sitting right next to Gojyo. He smiled as he placed his left hand on Gojyo's back, which caused his eyes to widened in response and he felt himself beginning to feel a panic attack coming on. "Gojyo, breathe. Relax. It's alright." Hakkai said in a gentle voice. Gojyo took a few more deep breaths and soon he found himself calming down enough to be okay with his friend's hand on his back.

Then Hakkai moved his hand from Gojyo's back and spoke up. "Are you okay?" Hakkai asked. "Y-Yeah I'm okay... Thanks guys. I appreciate it. That wasn't easy, but I think with time it will get easier for me." Gojyo responded.

"I'm sure it will." Sanzo replied. "Yeah! And we'll be here to help ya every step of the way!" Goku nodded.

"We're here for you, Gojyo." Hakkai added in. "Thank you all so much." Gojyo replied, as he smiled at his friends who all smiled back at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a much needed step to himself back on the right track, Gojyo spends the rest of the day relaxing with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! -waves- I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that. My laptop was having issues again that needed taking care of and I was out of town last week on a trip and have also been looking for a new job so I've been a bit distracted. Anyway I know this isn't the longest chapter, but I needed something to give me a push to get back into writing. 
> 
> So enjoy and feel free to comment! Link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Gojyo was feeling more relaxed as he and his friends watched a movie as they ate dinner. "I'm telling ya this is the life!" Goku cheered. "Good food, a good movie and all of us together."

Sanzo smiled as he picked up his burger to take another bite and spoke. "I agree. There's no one else I'd rather have by my side."

"Here here!" Hakkai nodded.

"I must agree well. You all are great." Gojyo added in.

"Well you're great as well." Hakkai responded with a warm smile, as Goku and Sanzo nodded in agreement.

"Aww... Thanks guys." Gojyo replied with a grin. "Of course!" Now then where are those brownies I picked up for dessert?" Sanzo mumbled, as he looked around the coffee table. "Oh I think you put them on the kitchen table!" Goku said.

"Oh right! Be right back!" Sanzo responded, as he got up to go get the brownies from the kitchen.

"So how are you feeling, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked. "A bit better actually." Gojyo answered. "Glad to hear it." Hakkai replied with a smile which made Gojyo's face heat up. "Okay here we are!" Sanzo said, as he carried the package of brownies into the living room and sat them down on the coffee table.

"These good great! Thanks, Sanzo!" Goku chirped as he gave Sanzo a smile. "Y-You're welcome..." Sanzo managed to choke out, not quite able to make eye contact with his younger friend. Gojyo raised an eye-brow at this, though it seemed Goku and Hakkai did not notice Sanzo's sudden change in behavior as they dug into the brownies.

Then Gojyo and Sanzo each got a brownie as well and then the group continued to watch their movie while chatting and enjoying one another's company.

As Gojyo looked at his friends who were smiling and laughing he felt himself feeling even more calm than before. "I think with them I'll be alright." Gojyo thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sanzo asks Gojyo to meet him for Lunch to talk the Redhead does his best to give his friend the advice he needs... Which leads to Gojyo realizing something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! So while Goku and Sanzo will be the side pairing for this fic I did want to give Sanzo and Gojyo focus not only to show that they've grown to be friends who can trust each other, but also to lead Gojyo into another much needed step for his healing!
> 
> So enjoy and feel free to comment! The link to my Tumblr is Below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Gojyo was fairly certain that when Sanzo has sent him a text asking to meet for lunch to talk that it was about Goku. After noticing Sanzo getting nervous the Redhead had seen more of this happen over the past week. The blonde seemed very flustered whenever Goku would be near him, talked to him, and it even seem to get worse when Sanzo was hugged by him after he had bought all of them coffees.

It was hard to not to want to tease his friend, but then again when Goku was around so was Sanzo and Hakkai. Also Gojyo wasn't sure at this point if Goku had caught on to Sanzo's feelings and if Hakkai did as well, or if they both hadn't noticed? Or maybe Goku wasn't interested in Sanzo like that and Hakkai didn't really care if the two remained friends or not?

As Gojyo reached the restaurant he spotted his friend waiting outside. "Hey." Sanzo said as the Redhead walked up to him. "Hey, Sanzo." Gojyo replied. "Thanks for meeting me." Sanzo responded, giving his friend a smile. "No problem. Come on let's get some food and eat." Gojyo nodded.

Once Sanzo and Gojyo were seated and had ordered their meals they began their conversion. "So... I uh... I couldn't help but notice you seem to know when I'm uh getting flustered around Goku..." Sanzo mumbled.

"Oh yeah... I just noticed it recently and I think it's cute. Honestly with how close you two are I'm shocked you've never asked him out." Gojyo said.

"Well... I have been very worried about how he'd react? He's never talked about dating anyone before, though I am glad he gets distracted easily because I don't think he's picked up on anything." Sanzo replied.

"Yeah I don't think he's noticed at all. Hakkai on the other hand I can't tell..." Gojyo said.

"Me too. Though if he has I honestly don't think he wants to bring it up. Hakkai has never been someone to ask about someone's romantic life." Sanzo responded.

"Yeah." Gojyo nodded before continuing. "Well you seem to be having a hard time keeping your feelings together lately, I do think you should talk with Goku... I know you're scared I get it. But I have noticed something about Goku... He seems to always want to be as close to you as possible. Like whenever we go out to eat he'll sit by you if he can, he'll walk beside of you when we're all in town, he hugs you more than me or Hakkai."

"Well yeah... I guess that could mean something?" Sanzo asked, looking at Gojyo with nervous eyes. "I think so." Gojyo responded. "But don't let me push you into telling him how you feel." The Redhead said.

"Don't worry I'm not letting you push me into anything. I think you're right that I need to talk with him." Sanzo responded. Gojyo smiled at his friend as their food and drinks were brought out.

After Lunch Sanzo thanked Gojyo for the talk before Gojyo went back on home while Sanzo went to do whatever he needed to. Gojyo had to wonder if Sanzo would be talking with Goku that night. Gojyo smiled at the idea of Sanzo and Goku getting together.

"They really would be cute together... I do love how Goku get's Sanzo all flustered... Reminds me of how I get around Hakkai..."

Suddenly the Redhead stopped in his tracks as his thoughts began to work on overdrive as he realized something. He had a crush on Hakkai.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo is feeling a bit nervous after realizing he has feelings for Hakkai and tries his best to act like nothings wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! -waves- So I wanted to crank something out even if it was short since I'm not sure if I'll be updating again until after thanksgiving since I will be busy. Next weekend I have a friend coming into town for a visit, during that weekend is her birthday and my sister's birthday as well.
> 
> Then comes thanksgiving and my friends and I are also planning a thanksgiving friends dinner the same weekend my friend from out of town is going to be here. 
> 
> So now a note: The romance between Hakkai and Gojyo will be starting soon, as it will play a huge part in Gojyo's healing process.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to comment! The link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Gojyo felt anxious for the rest of the afternoon. He couldn't let himself have feelings for someone again...

"He's got to be straight! And even if he's not... It could very well ruin our friendship..." Gojyo thought to himself, as he sipped on a cup of tea.

Suddenly the Redhead flinched when he heard his phone go off. As he picked it up, Gojyo saw that it was a text from Hakkai.

"Hakkai: "Hey it's your turn to pick where we all go out for dinner tonight. Where did you want to go?"

After a moment of thinking Gojyo messaged Hakkai back.

Gojyo: "Texas Roadhouse would be nice."

"Hakkai: "Okay! I'll let Sanzo and Goku know and we'll be there at five to pick you up."

"Gojyo: "Sounds great! See ya then."

* * *

That evening when Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo picked up Gojyo for dinner the Redhead saw Sanzo and Goku holding hands, as he opened the door and greeted his friends. As the group left for Texas Roadhouse, Goku told Gojyo the news.

"Sanzo and I are dating!"

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you two!" Gojyo replied, as he smiled at the new couple.

"Thanks!" Goku said, as Sanzo smiled at Gojyo who gave him a smile in return.

* * *

During dinner the group talked as they enjoyed their meals and while Gojyo was very happy that everything had worked out for Sanzo and Goku, he could not stop feeling nervous about his feelings for Hakkai. The Redhead did his best to to not act stressed that night, so his friends would not ask him what was wrong. It seemed to work and after dinner when Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai all walked Gojyo to his apartment they all gave him hugs and said goodnight. As Gojyo watched his friends walk away, he could not help but wonder if he would have a chance with Hakkai someday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo finally decides it's time to tell Hakkai how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! -Waves- I hope everyone had a nice thanksgiving! So about this chapter: And here we finally step into a huge part of Gojyo's healing so I hope you all enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave your thoughts with a comment!
> 
> Link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Sanzo and Goku had gotten together and Gojyo was finding it harder and harder to not want to tell Hakkai how he felt. Everytime Sanzo and Goku gave each other a quick kiss, or simply held hands as they walked with Hakkai and Gojyo to where ever the group was going got the Redhead feeling even more for his friend.

Gojyo was still making progess in his healing. He was now seeing his therapist every other week instead of every week. Gojyo's medicine was helping him and he was still enjoying his job. And of course hanging out with his friends was something that either happened every day or every other day.

On a Saturday morning Gojyo awoke at seven and got up to make himself some coffee and relax. It was the weekend and the Redhead had every intention of making it worth while.

Enjoying the peace and quiet as Gojyo finally sat down with his coffee he checked his phone and smiled when he saw a new text message from Hakkai.

Hakkai: "Hey Gojyo~! Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Gojyo: "You bet! Is five will okay?"

"Hakkai: "Yes it is! I'll see you then!"

"Gojyo: "Alright sounds great!"

The Redhead sighed as he began to feel a little tense. Since Goku and Sanzo were having a date night he and Hakkai had planned to just hangout with each other that evening.

It made Gojyo wonder if maybe he should confess to Hakkai over dinner. "It would be perfect wouldn't it?" The Redhead thought to himself. "After all our friends won't be there..."

* * *

It took him all afternoon, but Gojyo finally came to a decision that he'd tell Hakkai how he felt that night. So after taking a shower, getting dressed in a nice shirt and jeans, brushing his teeth, and his hair the Redhead got his phone and waited for his friend to arrive.

It was no surprise that there was a knock at the door right at five. Hakkai was known for always being on time. "Hello, Gojyo!" Hakkai greeted, as Gojyo stepped out of his apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Hi Hakkai. Ready to get going?" Gojyo replied with a smile.

"You know it! Let's go!" Hakkai responded.

Hakkai and Gojyo talked on their way to the restaurant where Hakkai was able to find a close parking spot and then the two walked in, sat down and looked over the menu.

Hakkai ended up ordering a salad with dressing while Gojyo ordered himself a burger and fries.

As the two waited for their food to be done Gojyo and Hakkai chatted back and forth about work, plans they wanted to make for the upcoming holidays, etc.

Once the food was brought out Gojyo waited a few minutes for the both of them to eat a little bit before he finally spoke up.

Uh... Hakkai?" Gojyo asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Yes, Gojyo?" Hakkai questioned, as he looked up at his friend with a warm smile.

Oh fuck.

Gojyo gulped at the gentle look his friend gave him and almost felt like making something up on the spot that had nothing to do with asking Hakkai out. However even as he began to feel anxious, Gojyo took a deep breath before he finally said what he had been wanting to for so long.

"I-I... I have a crush on you, Hakkai... And I uh... Well I was wondering... If you'd like to go out with me?..."

Hakkai sat there across from Gojyo for a few moments in shock, before he grinned from ear to ear and replied. "Yes of course I will, Gojyo! I have had a crush on you as well. I just didn't feel like it was the right time to say anything since you've been through so much."

"Well I feel I'm ready to give dating another shot..." Gojyo responded.

"I'm glad. Because I promise I will never hurt you. I will never push you into anything you are not yet ready for and we will take this one day at time together." Hakkai responded, as he reached his hands out and held Gojyo's in his own. "Sounds perfect. And I am so happy to finally have you as a boyfriend." Gojyo replied, as he smiled at Hakkai.

"Me too, Gojyo. Me too." Hakkai responded as the two continued to hold hands from across the table. Then the new couple continued to eat their dinner as they made it their first official date and afterwards when Hakkai drove Gojyo home and walked his boyfriend to his apartment door the two stood there for a moment.

"You want to come in?" Gojyo offered.

"I'd be delighted." Hakkai nodded.

The couple then headed inside and took off their shoes before sitting on the sofa together and much to Hakkai's surprise, Gojyo leaned his head on his shoulder. Hakkai smiled and put an arm around his boyfriend and held them there for a while as the two simply enjoyed each other's company.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo and Hakkai have been enjoying cuddling together, but soon it is time for Hakkai to go on home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! -waves- So I know it's been been slow with updating I am having some writers block. And I'm really trying to dig myself out of it. So have this little bit of chapter while I work on something better. 
> 
> So enjoy and feel free to comment! Link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Gojyo felt so safe as Hakkai held him while they cuddled on the sofa. He smiled as Hakkai nuzzled his head against his neck. His boyfriend was so very sweet!

After a little while longer Hakkai checked the time on his phone and noticed that it was getting late.

"Gojyo I'm going to have to get going. It's past eight now." Hakkai said.

"Already?" Gojyo replied, as he yawned a little.

"Afraid so." Hakkai nodded.

"Awwww!" Gojyo whined.

Hakkai chuckled and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. "Gosh darn it you are just so cute!" Hakkai said.

Gojyo blushed before smiling. "Yeah well you are very cute too!"

"Thank you." Hakkai responded, as he nuzzled his head against the Redhead's neck once more. Then Hakkai removed his arm from around his boyfriend and the both men got up. When Hakkai and Gojyo reached the door the two stood there for a moment, before Gojyo opened his arms welcoming Hakkai for a goodnight hug. Hakkai grinned from ear to ear as he pulled Gojyo into a gentle hug and after a few moments the two broke apart and Hakkai opened the door. "Goodnight, Gojyo." Hakkai said.

"Goodnight, Hakkai." Gojyo replied. The two smiled at each other a moment before Hakkai left the apartment, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well for Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo. However all of that changes when something no one saw coming occurs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know it's been months since an update! I am sorry. I have been meaning to update, but commissions were taking up a lot of my time and then my job as well.
> 
> Now however I am stuck at home for the time being and currently with no commissions to take away from this story I will be updating more!
> 
> So anyways enjoy!

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Gojyo awoke the next morning with a spring in his step! He couldn't believe it he was Hakkai's boyfriend!

The man he had liked ended up liking him back! Gojyo made himself a cup of coffee, and made some eggs and bacon. Then the Redhead sat down and dug into his meal and enjoyed his coffee!

Afterwards Gojyo cleaned off the kitchen table and put the plate in the sink, before going into his room to get a new outfit for the day, before going to the bathroom to shower!

When the Redhead was all clean and dressed in his new outfit for the day he came back out to the living room and checked his phone and saw a message from his boyfriend.

Hakkai: "Good morning, Gojyo. I hope you slept well last night. Would you like to go on a double date tonight with Goku and Sanzo? I am so very happy about getting together I just had to tell them."

Gojyo smiled at the message and then messaged his boyfriend back. Gojyo: "Good morning, Hakkai. I slept fine. How about you? And yes a double date with Goku and Sanzo sounds wonderful!"

Suddenly Hakkai messaged Gojyo back! Hakkai: "Wonderful! How is Olive Garden tonight at five?"

Gojyo: "That is perfect! I can't wait!"

Hakkai: Me neither. I'll see you this evening."

Gojyo: "Sounds great!"

Afterwards Gojyo couldn't help but grin as he put his phone down and then went to his room where he found his tux that he kept for special occasions! And tonight would definitely be one of those!

That evening at five Gojyo heard a knock at the door. He answered it to see Hakkai, Sanzo, and Goku all standing before him.

Gojyo grinned at the sight of his boyfriend and friends. "Hello everyone." Gojyo agreed.

"Gojyo! Hi!" Goku piped up. "We're so glad that you and Hakkai finally got to together." Sanzo added in with a smile.

Gojyo blushed, as he stepped out into the hallway and closed his door behind him. "T-Thanks..." Gojyo said shyly, as he approached Hakkai. The two hugged for a few moments before letting go and then the group headed off to the car parked outside and then were on their way to Olive Garden for a wonderful dinner and double date!

When the two couples arrives at Olive Garden and were seated they all ordered their drinks and during that time when their drinks were being prepared they all looked over the menus.

Gojyo ended up ordering Chicken Alfredo and a Salad. Hakkai got the Spaghetti And Meatballs with a soup, while Goku and Sanzo got angel hair pasta to split!

There was a basket of bread sticks brought out to the table for the couples to share and as they snacked on them as they waited for their meals. Once they came out, the waitress also brought them more bread sticks and the two happy couples laughed and talked over dinner.

Everything was right in the world. Everything was peaceful and kind.

Suddenly Gojyo's phone went off and he took it out of his jean's pocket to check to see who it was, thinking it was one of his parents. However when the Redhead opened up his messages his eyes widened as he read the text. "Hello Gojyo... Looks Like I've finally found you. So you're in New York City now huh? Don't worry we'll see each other again very soon. After all... You got me put in prison... But now that those days in a cell are over I can pleasure you again and again..."

Gojyo dropped his phone and began to hyperventilate. Hakkiai started asking his boyfriend what was wrong as Sanzo picked his friend's phone up and gasped upon what he read as Goku then saw the message as well. Hakkai hugged Gojyo as he cried into his shoulder, as Sanzo then spoke up. "We need to get Gojyo out of here. Now."

Hakkai then saw his friend's worried expressions as they then looked at his boyfriend's phone and knew for sure that something bad had happened. Nodding Hakkai helped Gojyo up from the table and told Goku to pay for the check.

Goku did just that as Sanzo followed Gojyo and Hakkai outside of the restaurant.

They helped walk Gojyo to the car where Hakkai sat next to him in the back seats. A moment later Goku came outside and got into the passenger side as Sanzo got behind the wheel.

"We're heading to my place for now." Sanzo said.

And though Hakkai had many many questions at the moment, he did not argue with Sanzo and simply stayed silent as he continued to hold his sobbing boyfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gojyo is calmed enough to tell Hakkai what has happened, Hakkai tried his best to keep his cool as his boyfriend is scared beyond belief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter I wanted to write because I still love this fic and I am excited for what's to come for it! So enjoy!  
> \---------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

When Gojyo was able to stop crying he took a few deep breaths, before he wiped the tears from his eyes. He was still on the way to Sanzo's place with Sanzo, Goku and Hakkai when he finally was able to speak.

"Hakkai... He's found me..." Gojyo mumbled.

"Y-You mean your ex don't you?..." Hakkai asked, as he tried to contain the anger he felt at this man that has caused Gojyo so much pain.

"Yes..." Gojyo nodded.

"What's his name?" Hakkai asked, as he continued to hold his boyfriend close.

"Zakuro... Zakuro Mkkay."

"Alright we're gonna need to report him to the police." Sanzo suddenly spoke up from the driver's seat. "He's not only wanting to see Gojyo again, he wants to hurt him."

"He won't. We will make sure of it." Hakkai replied.

"Got that right!" Goku added in. "Gojyo, I understand that you're scared, but we'll protect you!"

"T-Thank you.. All of you. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Gojyo responded.

"And we don't know what we'd do without you, Gojyo." Hakkai said, while Sanzo and Goku nodded in agreement.

"You're family, Gojyo and we love you! And family protects one another!" Goku chimed in.

"Got that right!" Sanzo nodded.

"Thank you. You all are family to me as well! And I love all of you too." Gojyo replied, as he even smiled a little.

Then Sanzo pulled into the driveway of his house and the group got out of the car and headed inside. "I have plenty of food here that you are all welcomed to. Gojyo is there anything you want right now?" Sanzo said, as they sat down in the living room. "Do you have any tea by chance?" Gojyo asked.

"Yes I have green tea and honey chamomile." Sanzo replied. "Could I please have some of the honey chamomile please?" Gojyo questioned.

"Of course. I'll be back." Sanzo nodded, as he got up and headed to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the police are called to Sanzo's house due to the text message that Gojyo received from Zakuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! -waves- here's a little chapter for you all to enjoy! Feel free to comment and the link to my Tumblr is below:  
> \-------------------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

When Sanzo was in the kitchen making Gojyo his tea Goku and Hakkai sat beside of the Redhead and talked. "Don't worry we're not gonna let anything happen you. Ever." Hakkai said.

"T-Thank you..." Gojyo mumbled, as he tried his best to stay calm, while Goku gently gave a few gentle rubs across Gojyo's back.

"That's right and we will stop your ex boyfriend before he can find you." Goku added in.

"You guys are amazing. I'm so glad I met you three." Gojyo responded.

"We're glad we met you too." Sanzo said, as he entered the living room with a mug of tea in his hands. He then walked over to the sofa and handed the mug to Gojyo who took it and thanked his friend.

Then Sanzo sat back down with the others, as Gojyo began to sip his tea.

"We still need to call the police." Sanzo chimed in.

"Y-Yeah let's do that now..." Gojyo nodded nervously.

"Alright here I'll call." Hakkai said, as he took his cell phone out from his jean's pocket and called nine one one.

It didn't take even twenty minutes for the cops to arrive at Sanzo's house, where Gojyo then explained everything to the police and showed them the text message he had received.

"Until we can find Zakuro it would be better for you to stay here. If he's gotten a hold of your number, he could already have your address." One of the cops said.

"What if he can track Gojyo's location with his number though?" Hakkai questioned.

"Yes that is a problem..." Another cop added in. "Could one of you watch the house?" Goku asked.

"I'm afraid not. We have so much to do." One of the others cops replied.

"So what do you suggest we do if Zakuro finds us here?" Sanzo asked.

"If he shows up call us right away and get your selves somewhere safe within the house. If need be sneak out the back door and run to safety." Another one of the cops explained.

"Okay." Sanzo replied.

"I know this is all scary and stressful, but I promise you all we're going to do everything we can." One of the other cops responded.

"Thank you, Officers." Hakkai added in.

"You're very welcome. You all try to get some rest and we will call to check in with you, Gojyo." One of the cops said.

"Thank you." Gojyo nodded. Then the police left and the group headed back inside Sanzo's house where they all sat back down on the sofa as they all hoped everything would turn out alright.

Gojyo couldn't help but lean his head on Hakkai's shoulder who in return pulled his close and held him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo and the others try to deal with the situation that's fallen into their laps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Well here is a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Link to my Tumblr is below-

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Later that night Sanzo and Goku had made a nice dinner for themselves and their friends to eat before going to bed. It was a large home cooked cheese pizza. While making pizza from scratch took a bit of time no one was tired and didn't exactly fancy the idea of trying to get some sleep anytime soon.

While Sanzo and Goku had cooked, Gojyo and Hakkai had spent their time watching some TV to try to get everything off their minds even if it was only for a little bit.

When the group finally sat down to eat they talked about the show they were watching and avoided the subject of Gojyo's ex all together. No one had it in them to talk about it at the moment.

And Gojyo whose anxiety had been the worst it had ever been in months ever since reacting that text at Olive Garden was trying his best to not break down again. And truth be told he felt guilty. He had dragged his friends and boyfriend who were all living normal peaceful lives into danger. Sure Zakuro was just one guy but he was dangerous and Gojyo couldn't stand the thought of his ex boyfriend doing something horrible to Sanzo, Goku and Hakkai.

"Why did this have to happen?... I moved on with my life... I was finally happy again!" The Redhead thought to himself, as he finished his last bite of pizza.

"Thank you, Sanzo... Goku." Gojyo said. "You're welcome." Sanzo responded, as he gave his friend a tired smile.

"Yes of course!" Goku added in, as he let out a yawn.

"I think it's time we all get some sleep it's almost two in the morning." Hakkai said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Then Sanzo led Hakkai and Gojyo to his guest bedroom which had a nice king sized bed and then he and Goku went to his room to get some rest.

As Gojyo laid down he felt his heart rate speed up as Hakkai laid down close to him. "Hakkai?..." Gojyo asked.

"Yes?" Hakkai asked, as he rolled over to face his boyfriend. "C-Can I.. Uh-... Can I cuddle with you?" Gojyo mumbled in question.

Hakkai smiled as he pulled Gojyo into his arms and held him close. "We can cuddle anytime you want." Hakkai responded.

"Thank you..." Gojyo muttered, as his eyes slowly began to close. "Of course, Gojyo. Of course." Hakkai responded, as he watched his boyfriend drift to sleep in his embrace.


End file.
